


Easy (Destiny and Fallen Kingdoms)

by Hisa_Ai



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisa_Ai/pseuds/Hisa_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because a king without his crown felt like nothing at all, and yet a sorcerer with magic flowing through his every breath and kiss could breathe meaning into him—easy as that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy (Destiny and Fallen Kingdoms)

**Author's Note:**

> For week 3 of the Merlin Arts Fest. For the written prompt: _Never would they have believed that this was how it could be._ It's a touch late, but, oh well.

* * *

 

  
*

  
It was stolen glances and lingering touches, quietly pining over smoldering fires, wishes and whispers, chaos and still dreams that left butterfly scars and beads of sweat like morning dew in the forest they left their secret wants in. It was acceptance of the way things were done, the way they could never be, and cursing a world where they swallowed their 'I love you' like dirty secrets and bitter water that poisoned something within them and left them feeling so incomplete. It was a final breath taken without the words ever passing their lips, but written in the careful press of a forehead and waiting over lifetimes for a love to return.

  
And then it was slow touches and soft kisses, careful thrusts and hesitant moans, whispers of confessionals that might have been broken on a thicker tongue, in a different time, a different place, but that fell pleasantly, peacefully, here in a place where they could be said without the restrictions and boundaries and rules and commitments that held the love in their blood in check so long ago.

  
It was everything they would never allow themselves to have, once upon that dream-like lifetime that left them with real scars and bitter blood, even when a new life embraced them; fog lingering over memories that they buried down and only let up when the nightmares left them gasping out in the middle of the night, reaching for people who hadn't lived for year upon decade upon century now.

  
It was an easy adjustment, the bitter and the sad swirling with the sweet and the pleasant; the dreams that were proved to be reality with every touch and kiss and soft word, and the nightmares that were only in their heads, in the depths of their hearts, brought on with every lost memory and soul and person they hadn't been able to save.

  
It was easy to be nothing more that Merlin and Arthur; it was hard to be nothing more than Arthur and Merlin, because a king without his crown felt like nothing at all, and yet a sorcerer with magic flowing through his every breath and kiss could breathe meaning into him—easy as that.

  
So destiny and fallen kingdoms lost meaning—slowly, surely, carefully—and, with only their lingering memories and the taste of battle on their teeth left to tell the true tales that were even worth telling some days and nights… There was no one else to mind when the memories were buried, just momentarily, under loving embraces and building a new life.

  
They were sure, some days, that the people they cared most about, once upon that dream-like life, might have preferred it that way.

  
*

 

* * *

 


End file.
